the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Solek (G1)
Solek is the Av-Matoran God of White, and brothers to Photok, Tanma and Mesonak. Together with his brothers, he created the Bioverse, and was especially influential on developing the spiritual and physical function of the Bioverse. His primary color is White, the color of destiny, peace and truth, and his secondary color is grey, which is the color of harmony and structure and are the primary colors of the Solekian branch of Av-Theism. As its patron god, Solek is also leader of the Solekian Theocractic Confederation, however he chooses to leave government to his subjects instead of intervening directly. History In the beginning, the Bioverse was but one big diverse collection of light and colors, with the color white, orange, lime green, grey and later black being the primary colors. The colors then started to mix with each other, organizing into bigger more homogenous groups of colors. This process would not only lead to the development and evolution of the Av-Matoran Gods, but also the creation of the color black. With the Bioverse divided into bigger groups, black holes without colors or light known as the “void” started to develop. While these void holes/rips were growing bigger, a darker shade of grey managed to turn the absent black void into a color, which means that the actual black color is just an extremely dark shade of grey. This color would then group into a big cluster of lighter grey shades, which would eventually evolve into the being we know as Mesonak. In later developments of the evolution, these clusters gained a primitive animalistic form of consciousness. In the primitive stage of consciousness, these blobs of light and colors would pursue the interest of making themselves bigger, by consuming their own individual colors. In the final stage of their evolution, these colossal blobs developed an advanced consciousness, and a development of a “self”. This is probably due to them all having some portions of non-corrupt lime green in them, which is a representative of many things such as individualism. This made these “blobs” able to distinguish each other as being different “blobs”, thus creating a sense of the “self”. It is in this stage, that these “blobs” would begin to customize themselves to look like the Av-Matoran Gods we see them as today. Creation of the Bioverse Once the Av-Matoran Gods were fully evovled, Solek got the idea of creating a collection of universes known as the "Bioverse". The Bioverse was essentially created through manipulating light and colors, to look like objects. While the Bioverse was developing, Solek was responsible for creating the logical, spiritual and physical laws of the Bioverse, making sure the Bioverse would not descend into chaos (e.g distorted light and reflections). Meanwhile his brother Photok was creating all kinds of different interstellar objects such as universes, galaxies, stars and planets. Tanma is said to be behind the creation of life. Klakk, the first living being in the Bioverse, was created by Solek, but was given life through light generated energy. Once the Bioverse was completed, the brothers moved on to a planet located around the Bioverse's center, which they named ''Karda Magna. ''On Karda Magna, the Av-Matoran Gods experimented with the planet's landscape, and creating living beings. On the planet, Solek was terraforming the Karda Magna into a habitable planet for life. Once the planet was habitable for life, Tanma began sowing the seeds for the first life forms on the planet (excluding the Klakks). The first forms of life on the planet were flora such as e.g lightvines (the reason why plants tend to be green, was due to Tanma's own green colors). Later the Av-Matoran Gods started to create creatures, and eventually the first sentient species known as the Matoran. It is unknown who came up with the idea of creating the first sentient species, some speculate it was Tanma since he represents life, while other Av-theists believe it was Solek. What is known however, is that Tanma was responsible for creating the body, Photok for creating the sentient brain and Solek for creating the spiritual components of the first Av-Matoran.